The Greatest Show
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Staff and students of UA join together for a one shot performance of Hugh Jackman’s The Greatest Showman
1. The Greatest Show

**All Might stands amongst the darkness in his true form wearing his hero costume whilst also wearing a top hat and holding a cane.**

All Might: Ladies and Gents this is the moment you've waited for.

Crowd: Woah

All Might: Been searching through the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor.

Crowd: Woah

All Might: And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore. Taking your breath, stealing your mind, And all that's real is left behind.

**He begins walking forward**

All Might: Don't Fight it, its coming for you, running at ya, it's only this moment, don't care what comes after, You fever dream, can't you see it getting closer. Just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over.

**He begins to walk faster with UA faculty members joining him.**

All Might: It's Fire, It Freedom, it's flooding open! It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion. There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding.

**All Might changes into his muscle form as light reveals everything around him **

All Might: So tell me do you wanna go!!!

** Classes 1A and 1B appear and begin to show off there skills.**

Everyone: where it's covered in all the coloured lights, where the runaways are running the night!

**Todoroki creates an ice wall with Bakugo and kirishima breaking through it.**

All Might: Impossible comes true it's taking over you!

**Uraraka glides above everyone with the help of froppy and her quirk.**

Everyone: OH this is the greatest show!

All Might: Colossal we come these renegades in the ring. where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king

**All Might continues walking amongst the performing students and staff.**

Everyone: Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya, It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding, outshining anything that you know

Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go

**Kaminari fires lighting upward in a display of controlled lighting. Momo and Kendo flip over the top of him landing in unison.**

Everyone: Where it's covered in all the colored lightsWhere the runaways are running the nightImpossible comes true, intoxicating you

**Tokoyami flys across with dark shadows help carrying Mina. They then drop her on a steep piece of Todorokis ice and she use her acid to skate down it with ease.**Everyone: Oh, this is the greatest showWe light it up, we won't come downAnd the sun can't stop us nowWatching it come true, it's taking over youOh, this is the greatest show

**Sato takes a bite into a chocolate bar and grabs hold of Aizawas and Shinsos binding scarfs and use his strength to spin them around and launch towards hanging railings the can swing off.**

All Might It's everything you ever wantIt's everything you ever needAnd it's here right in front of youThis is where you wanna be

**All Might Hands his top hat to Sero who uses his tape to whip towards Midnight who then frisbee throws it to froppy then passes it to Uraraka who drops it to Toru who places it on Ojiros tail that flicks it to Iida who's sprinting around.**All Might: It's everything you ever wantIt's everything you ever needAnd it's here right in front of youThis is where you wanna be

**Iida sticks the hat onto Mineta who quickly runs to all Might returning the hat to him **

Mineta: This is where you wanna be!!

**All Might takes the hat and runs off stage puffing back into his true form coughing up blood. A figure walks up to him make all Might smile and hand the top hat to him "Now it's your turn." The figure hiestently takes that hat putting it on and running into the stage. Todoroki sees him and creates another Ice wall with fire surrounding its edges. The figure smashes through the ice and lands in a super hero pose like landing before standing up revealing his face**

Deku: This is the greatest show!!!

Everyone:When it's covered in all the colored lightsDeku: Where the runaways are running the night

**Uraraka releases her quirk and lands beside Deku joining him**Deku and Uraraka: Impossible comes true, it's taking over youEveryone: Oh, this is the greatest showWe light it up, we won't come downAnd the walls can't stop us now

**Deku holds Uraraka close and she activates her quirk making them both float**Everyone: I'm watching it come true, it's taking over youOh, this is the greatest show

**They continue on looking at each other happily as the float higher **

'Cause everything you want is right in front of you

**Nejire gives Mirio a boost to launch him upward to fly up to Deku and Uraraka and sit Eri on his shoulders. As he falls Tamaki uses his octopus arms to catch him and land him safely.**Deku and Uraraka: And you see the impossible is coming trueEri:And the walls can't stop us

Uraraka: Now

Deku: now.

Everyone: this is the greatest show oh, this is the greatest show oh, this is the greatest show oh, this is the greatest show oh, this is the greatest show oh.

**Everyone continues either showing off their quirks or dance moves while Deku and Uraraka continue floating with Eri happily giggling.**

THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!!!

**Deku and Uraraka lean towards each other to kiss but scene turns black before lips touch.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

So naturally after writing this I went on a bit of a binge listening to The Greatest Showman album whenever I could. Since my job gives me the privilege for my mind to wonder I began coming up with different MHA musical stories to go along with the other songs.

The reviews I've read are positive so I'm glad I put it up but the real question is should I do some more songs?

Please let me know. I have an idea for one that I think IzukuXOchako fans might like. Maybe even give the villains a crack at a performance.

Let me know if it's worth my effort.


End file.
